A Chrismas to Remember
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What would happen if Yami were to propose to Téa on Christmas Day? parings mostly YamixTéa mention of JoeyxMai TristanxSerenity, SetoxKaitlin better than it sounds pls r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon and I do not claim to.

a/n: Yami has his own body in this fic and Kaitlin is his younger sister. she was frozen in time by some strange evil, more in _ThePharaoh's Family_ (to be posted a.s.a.p.) (should be notied that I don't use X-mas, I find that offencive, so I won't be using it, and if you don't like that then I'm sorry)

* * *

**A Christmas to Remember**

The evening was bright and magical, and the tree was decorated with care. Christmas eve was upon Domino City and everyone knew that.

Kaitlin looked around and in her heart she felt something was missing, then she realized that Joey had conveniently forgotten to hang the mistletoe, leaving her to do it, and the place for it just happened to be mere inches beyond her reach.

Yami walked in from out side and noticed she was about to get a chair to do something Joey should have done and would be easy work for him to do. He walked over and placed it saving his little sister the trouble.

"Thanks" she smiled, looking back to see her task done for her "I wanted Joey to do that, he said he would, but as you can see he didn't"

"No problem, I think I might have a little chat with him about that" Yami walked away knowing Joey was in the kitchen.

"Hey Kaitlin," Mai called "who hung this?"

"Yami did... why?"

"Joey had told me that he'd do it, I take it he flaked out on us"

"There is no 'flaking' to it Mai, he didn't want to do it so he chose not to"

Kaitlin then noticed something behind an ordainment that hadn't been there before.

"Mai, have you got any idea how this got here?" Kaitlin asked pointing out the ring box neatly hidden among the branches of the tree.

"Haven't clue... you might ask your brother, he might know"

"Might know what?" Yami asked

"How that ring box got in the tree?" Mai asked

"I put it there, it's for Téa" Yami replied

"Okay" Kaitlin covered the box the way it had been done to begin with, she knew that Téa couldn't see the ring box, not yet, not until the next day. She placed two presents under the tree that she'd rapped at her step sister's house, so no one would see what they were, namely Joey, seeing they were for him, Tristan, and Yugi. The evening seemed to move at a snail's pace and most of the younger kids (i.e.: Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler) were counting the hours until Christmas. Yami could say he wasn't a bit anxious to see Téa's reaction to the engagement ring that his sister helped him pick out. He planned on proposing to her on Christmas morning.

Night time finally came and many wondered if sleep would come at all. They knew that they needed to sleep, but that wasn't going to be easy, the next morning held such surprises for everyone, that they didn't know what they should look forward to.

To Be Continued...

* * *

hope you liked it... pls. don't review if you didn't, I absolutely hate flames (Don't hate the people just the flames lol ;-) 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: sorry I took so long to update, I was a little busy with multiple fics and counting down the days until Christmas and my birthday!

* * *

That morning came and it seemed just about everyone had found sleep, that is, except Yami, he was too worried about how his proposal would go over. He had managed to doze most of the night, not very deeply though, deep enough to get a little rest but shallow enough not to realize he had fallen (a/n have you ever laid down and gone to sleep but when you woke, you didn't know you'd fallen asleep until you looked at the clock? that's kinda what happened here).

Yami walked into the living room, seen no reason continue trying to go to sleep. He plugged in the Christmas tree and then realized Kaitlin was about to get up, she had a few last minute things to get ready so she went to bed early and set her alarm for about 9 o'clock, and it was 8:57. Figuring it would take just a couple of minutes for a cup of hot cocoa he decided to put some water on for that, he knew his sister would want something to wake her up. She had a new kettle and he was pretty glad it was the whistling variety, but there was a concern that it would wake Yugi. Then Yami was comforted by the fact that Yugi's door was closed. He then heard someone moving around in the living room. He looked to see his sister was already up.

"Good morning" he abandoned the idea seeing she seemed pretty much awake and walked into the living and took a seat beside Kaitlin.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"I barely slept at all... what about you?"

"Same here" Kaitlin replied

"I'm worried that Téa will say no to my proposal" Yami was more than a little concerned "Kaiba and Michael said it's a crazy and think I'm a fool

"Better to let people think you a fool, than open your mouth and remove all doubt, and besides, you'll never know what she'll say unless you ask"

"You're probably right" Yami looked up to see Yugi come out of his room rubbing his eyes; still half asleep. He gave a hollow chuckle he knew that Yugi had been looking forward to this since, well December 1st. Yami was having trouble waiting himself, he had plans and they all surrounded Téa and asking her to marry him... he was so nervous and Kaitlin could see him relax when he saw Yugi, looking so much like a little child that was woke up long before he was ready to awake to a new day.

"Good morning Yuge" Kaitlin said

"Hey Kaitlin" He replied

The rest filtered in after Yugi, Joey was the last up and Téa had been second, Tristan was second to the last.

They had breakfast and then went for presents.

They opened all their presents, or what they thought was all of their presents.

"I guess that's it" Téa said with a gentle smile, not realizing what was yet to come

"No, Téa, that isn't it" Yami said then he pulled out the ring box that he'd so skillfully hidden from view within the tree. Tea gasped in shock, why hadn't she noticed that, a blue ring box should stick out like a sore thumb against a green tree.

"Téa, you were the one who was their to help me find answers when I was lost, and now I have a question that only you can answer" he went down on one knee in front of the surprised teen girl.

"Téa Gardener, will you marry me?" he asked and presented the ring.

She gasped in complete shock. She didn't expect a marrage proposal on Christmas morning.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: sorry about the short chapter, I had to leave you hanging another time and in order to do that I had to cut this one rather short (don't you just love cliff hangers lol)

pls. leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: finally able to update... christmas was a blast and I feel my birthday will be too... (hopefully :)

* * *

Yami was unsure about the gasp of a response his nerves were shot.

"Yes... I will" she managed. He stood once again and placed the ring on her hand. Everyone was smiling, this had been one of the best Christmases they'd ever had as a team.

Yami hugged Téa warmly, this was better than he'd expected, he felt like this was right, this was where he was ment to be,

He looked at Téa, she had tears falling, she couldn't believe that he'd asked her to marry him, and she'd said "yes" and now had no doubt that this marriage could work. Yami wiped away her tears.

"This is the best present you could ever give me" she said "I knew that you cared for me, but I felt like, maybe... I didn't ... I wasn't as pretty as someone else... I mean, I..."

He cut her off at that "Téa, you are the one person who made me feel whole, I felt like my life could never be complete if you weren't in it... with anyone else I only longed for you" he paused to look into her eyes again, "you are beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" he guided her back into his arms.

"Thank you..." Téa could feel a warmth flow through her, a soothing magic that seemed strongest from Yami himself, the power to soothe a person's very soul.

Mai and Kaitlin exchanged smiles and Serenity shrank out of sight. Tristan took notice that Serenity seemed uncomfortable in her curent position and had gone into the kitchen. He followed her.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" he asked

"I-I seem to be the only girl this holiday season who doesn't have a boyfriend," she turned her back to Tristan, "I mean: Mai has Joey, Kaitlin has Seto, Téa has Yami ... and who do I have"

"You, have me" Tristan paused and placed his arms around her waist "I love you Serenity and you know that"

"I love you to Tristan... but Tristan, you know how Joey is about me"

"Yeah, I know" he paused "I also know that Yami wasn't too thrilled when he found out his sister was married to Kaiba, but you saw how he handled it, he just tried to get along with Kaiba for her."

"Yeah, but that was Yami, he's a lot more level headed than Joey" Serenity protested "Yami can hold back his anger, Joey doesn't have that kind of self control!" she began to cry... alerting Joey, he came into the kitchen a little more than aggravated.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Tristan let go of Serenity so he could put his hands up in a surrender position "I didn't do anythin' to her!"Tristan said "but there is somethin' you could do for her... back off and let her make her own choices... like whether or not she wants to have a boyfriend!"

"Serenity... what is he talking about?" Joey asked her softly trying his best to comfort her at the same time.

"Joey, I want to be with someone, but not just anyone, I love Tristan... I know you'll find this difficult to grasp that I want to be with your best friend, but I do... I love him and he loves me!" Serenity cried and went to Tristan who willingly pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Joey... I know you want to protect your sister, but it's time you let her make her own mistakes" a voice said "how can a girl ever learn if she isn't allowed to make a few of her own mistakes to learn from."

"Mai, what are you talking about?" Joey looked back to see Mai standing in the doorway.

"What I mean is, you've got to let her be a little more free, but yet, be there if she gets her heart broke." Mai said "That is what she needs from you"

"Yeah, you're right" Joey said

"That's it Joey, there may be hope for you yet" Kaitlin laughed

"Hey, just because your Yami's little sister doesn't mean I won't get you for that!" Joey said playfully, they all knew that if he even tried to hurt Kaitlin he'd first have to face Kaiba and then if he survived that he'd have to face a very ticked Yami. Joey started towards her.

"Uh-oh!" she shrieked and ran, she knew he could out run her... she had asthma and he was faster than her so she'd be caught, unless she could figure out a way to lose him.

Yami saw what was going on and chuckled for a moment than stopped them.

Téa laughed watching he fiancée break up a fight between his own sister and best friend and she could see it wasn't too serious seeing all three were smiling and laughing. She felt this could work, she loved him and knew he loved her.

The future looked bright for them and she hoped everything would go better than expected.

**The End

* * *

pls leave a review**


End file.
